Unexpected Feelings
by Yuudai1224
Summary: Lucy ponders on her feelings for Raven Tail Mage, Flare Corona. Lucy x Flare.


Lucy Heartfilia turned and tossed in bed while she tried to rest, but to no avail. She couldn't stop thinking about that girl. _Flare Corona_. Lucy didn't know why she was even thinking about her, and was annoyed that she couldn't find an answer. The first time she had met Flare, she had thought of her as a sadistic, cowardly, and slightly insane person. Lucy saw her sadism during their fight, repeatedly calling her "Blondie." Lucy narrowed her eyes at the memory of Flare threatening Asuka. She had used the girl to her advantage as hostage and had pummeled Lucy. Lucy herself grew furious at the memory and took deep breaths to calm herself.

It was fortunate that Natsu had saved Asuka, so Lucy could then continue her fight with Flare. Lucy smiled when she remembers the memory of Flare cowering in fear when she used Urano Metria. However, the idiot Obra destroyed the attack before it could hit Flare, allowing the Raven Tail guild to win. Lucy's expression soured again. She felt truly horrible after that loss, and even though Natsu cheered her up, she was still down. She felt nothing but true animosity towards Flare.

But that dislike changed when Lucy saw Flare covered in bruises. When the crimson-haired girl saw Lucy's glance, she once again called her "Blondie", and started to ridicule her. Lucy was then shocked when Alexei (Ivan Dreyar) grabbed Flare's face in a vice grip, threatening to beat her. She then heard Flare apologize silently. Lucy didn't know what she was feeling, but her heartbeat slightly quickened. Was she feeling sorry for the girl?

Lucy shook her head to clear her thoughts. When she had fought Flare, the redhead showed nothing but sadism, fear, and pratically mocked her. But then the moment when Dreyar threatened Flare during the Grand Magic Games, she felt great pity for the girl, as though the thought of seeing her in pain worried her.

Lucy had then put that behind her. Until she had found out that Flare had followed her to Ryuzetsu Land. And then what shocked Lucy the most, was Flare apologizing to her. What Lucy felt after that was unknown. She herself couldn't describe it. When Flare had apologized to her, Lucy's feelings towards the girl became much different. She noticed Flare appeared much softer and shyer towards her, and even saw her blushing if she wasn't mistaken.

Lucy sighed. Ever since that incident, she began to have strange feelings for Flare. The girl was constantly in her mind. She would always picture the long crimson hair, and matching red eyes, which were seemingly always wide-opened.

_TAP_

Lucy jumped up in shock.

_TAP_

She looked towards the window, and saw the young woman occupying her thoughts. 'Flare Corona'. Flare was staring at Lucy with familiar absent, peculiar look on her face. "Blondie." Lucy blinked. 'What did she want?' "May I come in?" Lucy was hesitant, but her feelings for the girl clouded her judgement. She walked over to her window and opened it, allowing Flare to come into her room. The girls stood in silence.

Lucy was the first to speak. "What are you doing here, Flare?" Flare looked at Lucy then bowed her head. "I-I wanted to give Blondie something." Lucy raised an eyebrow. Flare continued. "It's part of my apology. I feel like Blondie deserves more." Lucy's eyes widened in curosity. Flare reached into her dress and pulled out a red rose. Lucy gasped and took a step back. Flare blushed a dark red and she held out the rose to Lucy. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me." Lucy was taken aback and only stared back at Flare. She felt her heart fluttering and felt a little weak in the knees. She gulped and slowly took the rose from Flare's hand. She looked down at it and back at Flare who was looking up at Lucy and down on the floor nervously. Lucy marveled at the similarity between the rose's color and Flare's crimson red hair. They both stood in mutual silence.

This time Flare was the one to speak. "I truly am sorry. I hope you accept it." And with that she climbed out the window, closing it as she departed. Lucy continued to stand at her spot staring after Flare climbed out of the window. She looked down at the rose and held it to her chest. Her face was a flushed deep red. She whispered, "Yes Flare. I forgive you."


End file.
